


No Lips Like Your Lips

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Passion, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Sexy, Teasing, Tent Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: His hand came out to rest on my knee, his thumb stroking it in a way that seemed innocent but foretold of delicious things to come."What were you thinking about?"His voice was as soft as the flutter of butterfly's wing, sweet and melodious. This was how he got you. He acted all sweet, the plush marshmallow figure of his body and loud, wonderful laugh that made your insides melt. You pooled at his feet with the sound of every honey-laced syllable, then all of a sudden his voice would turn dark. A rumble of thunder before the lightening strike. The electric pulse in your veins with knowing the intent of his words. He spoke in this low tone, tempting you, teasing. He knew what exactly he was doing. He did it so well.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	No Lips Like Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I came up with this because of the wonderful inspiration of David and Michael as always and also the recent events of the fandom marrying Michael Sheen. A mutual and I were discussing the idea that David is part of the fandom which means that he is also married to Michael. We both agreed that we don't see ourselves as married to Michael and that we prefer to protect. To which I tweeted: 
> 
> "Let's make an oath to support, guide, love and protect one another. Spread love and kindness." 
> 
> Michael liked this tweet. 
> 
> So this is technically for you, Michael. I hope you don't judge me if you read all my fanfiction. 
> 
> And if you do read my work, thank you for all your wonderful support and inspiration with Good Omens, ineffable husbands, the queer community and all the love for us, your ineffable family. 
> 
> I will support you until and after the end times.

"There ain't no lips like your lips  
And nobody else feels like this  
There's no moving on I'll admit..."  
\- Charlie Puth 

The tent was big enough that both of us fitted in with enough space to move. We set out a sleeping bag on the ground of the tent, pillows and blankets set over it like a double bed. It was cold out, the wind rustled the trees and there was a slight movement to the sides of the tent. I hoped Michael secured it alright. Michael wore a grey beanie with a grey wool jersey. I wore my striped sweater and sweatpants. Michael opted for a blue pair of sweats. He looked cuddly, his belly showing and those thighs. I licked my lips in remembrance of what those thighs felt like on either side of my head, how it squeezed ever so slightly as he sank further into my mouth. 

His taste. How thick and heavy he felt on my tongue, warm and salty. The sound of the obscene slurps of the way he thrusted into my mouth. I loved the way he grunted when I went slow and moaned when I sucked him fast. The leg shakes, the hair pulls, the rise and fall of his chest. His scent intoxicated me. It smelt of his cologne and sweat, his spend sticky on my beard. God, I missed it. I missed him on top of me. His body weighing me down and marking me as his own. Hearing him say that I am his over and over and over in that dark Welsh accent. My body trembled at the memory. 

This time however maybe I should pin him down. Have his thick thighs pressing into my sides, his nails scratching red lines on my back, his heady breath in my hear. Calling my name with a deep tone of arousal. I looked down at my pants and you could see the dent in it. I wished I didn't buy such tight pants sometimes. I shifted in our little make-shift bed. I was cross legged on top of the blankets and Michael was laying propped up on two pillows reading on his phone. 

As I was shifting and trying to arrange myself, Michael looked up. 

"You alright, love?"

My heart twisted with warmth at the word love. I tried not to look soppy, but this was Michael. How could I not? I let my eyes run over his face. His grey and black curls were tangled on the white pillow, the orange glow from the gas lamp made his face glow like the sun. He was breathtaking as always. His lips a perfect shade of pink. The soft texture made me dizzy no matter how many times I kissed him. My eyes softened as I looked at him, my affection, love and lust displayed in my eyes. I heard his breath hitch and I swallowed hard. 

His eyes worked over my frame now, accessing me. When his eyes landed on my pants, his eyebrow raised. The corners of his lips turned into an amused smile. He sat up straighter and clicked his phone off. He placed it next to him and folded his hands over his stomach. He stared at me like he was waiting for an explanation. Did I need any? It was him. Every part of him, everything he did turned me on. He could be talking about bloody socks and I would get a hard on. I especially felt my body heat up when he spoke about us working together in Good Omens. 

The way he described. . . . 

"David?" 

His voice. God Almighty, have mercy! 

"Yeah?" I hoped my voice wasn't squeaky. 

"Come here." He petted the seat next to him. 

I scrambled towards seating myself comfortably next to him. His hand came out to rest on my knee, his thumb stroking it in a way that seemed innocent but foretold of delicious things to come. 

"What were you thinking about?" 

His voice was as soft as the flutter of butterfly's wing, sweet and melodious. This was how he got you. He acted all sweet, the plush marshmallow figure of his body and loud, wonderful laugh that made your insides melt. You pooled at his feet with the sound of every honey-laced syllable, then all of a sudden his voice would turn dark. A rumble of thunder before the lightening strike. The electric pulse in your veins with knowing the intent of his words. He spoke in this low tone, tempting you, teasing. He knew what exactly he was doing. He did it so well. 

I took a deep breath, my breath coming out choppy. "I was thinking of us."

"What about us?" 

There it was. His voice went lower, hinting at things. Promises yet unfulfilled. My heart beat erratically and I became solely aware of the magnetism between us. His fingers moved up my leg to rest on my thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Not this time, I told myself, this time I will tease you. I made my voice lewd and seductive as I spoke about all the things I would do to him and with him. 

"I thought about you below me. My hands circling your wrists, me inside you tightly. I pictured my face between your legs, my tongue swirling in your hole. I know you like it when I do that, like when I press my tongue along your waist, up your chest, bite into your neck. I thought about your nails marking my back so hard they become bloody. Sighing into your ear, sucking at your throat. Pressing harder. Faster. Making you scream my name. And all of that turned me on. Just those simple images." 

I was trying to rile him up, but I wasn't playing. It really did get me and I knew it had an affect on him too because he moved closer to me, his eyes now expanding towards black from his body's arousal. His breath became quick, his lips bitten in. The hand on my thigh tightened and I gasped softly. I knew what was coming, but I wasn't going to let him take the lead. This was my turn to please him. 

I moved so that I was kneeling next to his body. I leaned over and placed my hands on either side of his face. His eyes were glistening, displaying every emotion that he tried to contain before. Here we could just be ourselves. I kissed him softly at first, savouring and yielding to every slide of our lips together. The softness of his lips made my body spark and I gasped when he threaded his hands through my hair, giving it a tug to pull me closer. I sucked on his bottom lip, swiped across it, then nibbled. A low sound flew out of his mouth. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. My fingers stroked his cheeks, feeling the stubble there. I kissed him harder and threw my leg over him so I was straddling him. He shifted under me to get comfortable. I giggled at the way his body wiggled in happiness when I pulled away to look at him. 

"All these thoughts you were thinking..." Michael began as he licked towards my neck. "...what brought it on? Why did your mind go there?" 

I let out a breathy moan when he nipped my collarbone and bit into the flesh just before my neck ended. "You know how it is. Bed. Us alone. You." 

"Mmm. And I tempt you? Is that it, David?" 

I whined just from the way he said my name. It was the difference in his tone. Even when he wasn't even trying to turn me on, in every day conversations, it held something deeper. Love. Devotion. It sent heat into the pit of stomach and warmed my heart. 

"You always do," I said with a grin. "But now it's time for me to tempt you." 

I started by pulling his shirt up and running my hands all over the expanse of his chest. I ran my nails now his sides, fingered the little nest of curly grey chest hair. I tweaked his nipples just a tinge before I straightened up and peered down at him. I watched his eyes bore into my own, not liking to be teased but also being extremely turned on by it. It was a duel sword of pleasure. He hated lack of control yet he loved being pinned down and fucked senseless. 

I made it easier for him to let go, to be free. 

"I missed your taste. I miss being inside you. I wonder how tight you are now from the months we were apart. Did you ever think of me and pleasure yourself?" 

I licked my lips when his face showed his guilt and embarrassment. 

"You know I do, David I always do when I am apart from you. I stroke myself to you on your knees. I insert my fingers slowly into my arse at the thought of your cock in my mouth. In me. The things I picture are all things we have done. The hallways of the hotels. Bathrooms at the airport. Up against walls of dressing rooms and backstage room couches. Every single space of my house. All surfaces. I had you in more places than I can think of right now. I see it all and I come ....so hard." 

I shivered, legs becoming liquid. Why the hell did he have to do that? I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about how how he came to thoughts of me and I wanted to watch him. That wasn't the plan because then he would only seek to make me quiver beneath him as he pleased me after making me watch him. No. Tonight would be different. There were a lot - more than I could remember in fact - that I had Michael writhing, begging for me. I wanted it again. My body craved it. 

"You know what I think about when I touch myself? My throbbing cock inside you. Sliding in and out. Pushing myself into you so far and so fast my head goes dizzy. You know that feeling when it actually hurts at how hard you are? That twitch, the heat, the ache? So much that your whole body is trembling with it. Yearning for release. You don't stop even when your legs feel like giving out. Your hips and back are tense, but you can't stop because you want to get there. And then finally...fuck! Finally you come and it feels like..." 

My words were cut off with a whine. "Please, David!" 

"What?" I asked, faking innocent to tease further. 

He grumbled and wiggled underneath me. He was getting impatient and I liked that. It thrilled me when I pushed my lower half down into him and felt his erection pressing into me. He huffed and pulled me down by my shirt to kiss him. I let him kiss me for a bit, allowed his tongue to swirl around my mouth before I pulled my head away and pushed his shirt up to motion for him to take it off. He did so eagerly. Once discarded, I fully traced his body. Raked my hands down every dip and curve.

There were little dots of freckles scattered on his stomach, a grey line of hair up to his navel. Little stretch marks on his sides near his hip bones. Two or three hairs around those pert nubs that were red and calling me to suck them into my mouth. His neck was most sensitive as was the space just below his hips, close to his groin. That drove him crazy. He loved when I sucked bruises there. His beard always covered parts of his neck and it made it easier to hide the red blotches of my love bites these days. I loved his beard, loved how it grazed my cheek when I kissed down his throat. I enjoyed having a beard now too just because it excited us both when I nuzzled into his thighs. 

"David," he spoke huskily. 

"Michael?" I made voice equally husky. 

He swallowed hard, his throat convulsing in that mesmerising way that I knew he was getting hot and sweaty. 

"Do it. What you said. I...need you." 

My stomach flipped and I felt myself grow even more hot from the mere idea of doing that to him again. I carefully tried to position my long limbs to fall in between his thighs. I nestled there and kissed along his chest, across it, up to his neck. Then used my tongue to slowly go down his breastbone, across his clavicle, around his nipples. He was shuddering already. I nipped on the love handles of his hips, biting hard and making black praises onto his skin. This part was mine. I pressed my thumb gently into the dip of his hip bones and he let out a soft moan. I circled the sensitive area before replacing it with my tongue. 

"Stop teasing me. Not gonna last long." 

I quickly looked down and found that his sweats were damp. Already liquid was seeping through and that made me groan out loud. 

"Okay," I said. 

I peeled off his pants, admiring the look of him parted for me in all his vulnerability. His legs were open. His eyes closed. Waiting. Silently pleading. I knelt towards his arse and swirled my tongue around the rim. I held his hands steady as I played with the outer edge, flattening my tongue over and dipping ever so slightly inside. His hips bucked and his hand flew to grip my hair. 

"Finger me and make it quick. I want to feel you inside me!" 

The urgent insistence was all the encouragement I needed. I sucked on my fingers not even bothered to be sexy and make him do it and inserted my idex finger inside. I went slowly besides the fact that I knew he liked it to hurt a bit. I pumped my finger in and out a couple times before adding a second and third. I was impossibly hard now and desperately needed him. I laid over him with my arms on either side of him, holding his hands down (although I didnt add pressure yet). I guided myself into him and we both moaned at the intensity and feeling of being wrapped into each other. He was so warm, so perfect. I wasn't going to last, I knew it. It had been too long since being with him like this. 

"Fuck, you feel better than I remember!" I gasped into his neck. 

My name rolled off his tongue in continuous murmers like a prayer. I squeezed my eyes shut, admitting all of the sensations to memory to playback later. I used my hips to dive into him harder, hitting the angles I knew he liked. I released his hands so he could claw at my back. A surge of emotions burst in its enormity. It felt like thousands of years that I had loved him - each day growing and magnifying. I could feel the length of it, its shape, the way it rose and consumed me. It was like sparks of firelight with its flames that flickered and crescendos.

The flame was always there but different in each instance. There were flames of passion, of devotion, when it was affection and softness when we complimented each other, sparks where we touched, balls of heat when we fought, glowing like a candle or swirling like a tornado. This was my love for him. Earnest and everlasting. There was no one else that could match or replicate it. No other light could sustain me. 

It was our flames. 

Like tongues of fire, burning bright. This was how we wrote our story. How we spoke our love - here in the darkness our bodies entwined in ways no one would ever dream or think to question. 

Yes, here we remain as one. 

I thought back to the first moment he kissed me, starry sky, rogue winds, burgundy coat. His hair short and spikey as if he was planning on joining a punk band. His lips pursed, dimple flaring when he giggled, his eyes young and innocent. They were paler green then, all of the events unknown that would create the man I knew now. A single earring in his ear that I still for the life of me can't recall why he got it and it didn't matter now to ask. Times were simpler in those days. Us two kids with our future ahead of us, my weird haircut and his quirky printed tee's. Oh, how time carries on, and we were here, nestled together the same as before, but wiser and even more in love. 

I remember the first taste of his lips. Sweet like the first mouthful of a new treat or dessert that became your favourite, exciting and fresh. I mapped out the constellations of his being and am still figuring out, journeying on with discovering who he is. There was so much more to discover, even as old as we are. Those hands have calmed, consoled me on my dark days. Touched me with intent and purpose. 

There was no lips like his lips. No one felt like this. 

This was the eternal branding of his mark left on me.


End file.
